1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf simulator and in particular a more realistic simulation in which a golf ball is automatically located on a simulator based on computed results from a prior shot. Thus, a player need not touch the golf ball in preparing to hit subsequent golf shots as in the prior art. Moreover, two or more full swing shots may be taken at various locations on the simulator depending on the computed results of the prior shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of golf has grown steadily throughout recent history and during this period the number of golf courses has steadily increased as well. However, in recent years the popularity has exploded as younger generations have more opportunities to learn the game. Moreover, professional golf has become a popular spectator sport televised throughout the year with various figures that younger fans enjoy watching. This has significantly fueled the golfing explosion in recent years.
Although the number of golf courses has steadily increased, it has not kept pace with the growth in popularity of the game. Thus, players of all ages and skill levels struggle to find golf courses and driving ranges at which they can both play and practice. Not only are the number of golf courses too few, but players also have to deal with both daily and seasonal weather conditions which preclude play. One way of alleviating these problems has been through the use of golf simulators. Golf simulators are usually indoors and not subject to inclimate weather conditions. In addition, they allow players to both practice and play golf, as well as test equipment prior to purchase.
Throughout their development, golf simulators have increased in level of technology and realism of play. In fact many simulators can now predict the results of shots based on swing speed, initial parameters of golf ball""s flight, wind conditions, course obstacles, and other simulated conditions which may arise during a golf round. However, all golf simulators have the same problems. A player is forced to retrieve their ball after hitting, return to the same position to hit the next shot, and often times go to a different location to putt.
Typically golf simulators have a tee area facing a screen upon which a projector can show various golf holes. Often the projector is connected to a computer which electronically communicates the various views necessary for projection onto the screen. The player may hit a shot into the screen at which time a computer, based on initial measurements, computes the flight of the golf ball as well as the resulting position of the golf shot. This information is then digitally relayed to the projector for projecting onto the screen. Next, the player retrieves his or her ball from the area between the tee area and the screen, and returns to the tee area for a subsequent shot.
Herein, lies the problem with current golf simulators. During an actual round of golf, a player moves to the next golf shot position of the previous shot and does not touch the golf ball between shots, unless the ball is on the green or under a penalty situation. However, current simulators require a player to retrieve the ball from near a projection screen and replace it on the tee area for hitting a subsequent shot, whereby the player is forced to pick up the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,441 teaches a tee area with various surfaces that are similar to fairway, sand bunker, or rough from which a player may hit his or her ball. However, in this embodiment a player must manually place the ball on the appropriate surface for each subsequent shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,553 teaches a golf simulator having an automatic lie selection control for selecting one of a plurality of mats from which a player may hit golf balls. This indexing program corresponds to scenes of a projector projecting golf images. However, a player must still place a golf ball on the selected mat prior to hitting a subsequent shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,672 teaches a golf simulator that estimates distance traveled and ultimate resting position of a simulated golf shot. It also has various positions marked on a putting green from where a player can putt to a centrally located hole. However, the player must position the ball on one of the marks for putting as well as the tee area for hitting shots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf simulator having a system for returning golf balls to a plurality of hitting locations including the tee shot tee, fairway approach shot tees, green-side tees, or green tees.
It is a further objective of this golf simulator to position a golf ball for a subsequent shot as a result of the prior shot, thus making the simulation more realistic.
A golf simulator comprising:
a flooring system having a ball travel system contained therein;
a projection system mounted adjacent said flooring system;
a computer control system adjacent said flooring system and in electronic communication with said projection system and said ball trajectory system;
said flooring system comprising a tee area adjacent a green area, a green-side area surrounding said green area, and a ball feed system adjacent said flooring system;
said tee area comprising a tee shot tee and at least one fairway approach shot tee;
said green area comprising a plurality of putting tees and at least one putting hole;
said green side area containing a plurality of chip shot tees;
said ball feed system comprising a ball return chute adjacent a flooring system and connected to a return gutter, said return gutter being disposed the length of, and adjacent to, said flooring system, said return gutter having a plurality of feeding tubes depending therefrom, each of said plurality of feeding tubes feeding a ball lift mechanism, said ball lift mechanisms being located beneath said flooring system;
each ball lifting mechanism comprising:
a housing, said housing comprising a ball entrance depending from said feeding tubes, a vertically hollowed area within said housing accepting balls;
a tee, said tee positioned within said vertically hollowed area whereby said tee moves from beneath said ball entrance to said ball exit;
A tee rail, said tee rail slidably connected to said tee whereby the tee maintains correct alignment during movement in said vertically hollowed area;
a ball entrance gate located adjacent said ball entrance, said ball entrance gate being spring biased and pivotably attached to said housing;
a linkage having first and second ends, said first end slidably connected to said tee, said linkage also being pivotably connected to said housing;
a guide rod having first and second ends, said first end connected to an actuator, said second end having a spring seat, said spring disposed between said spring seat and said slidable connection to said second end of said linkage;
said linkage being spring biased whereby said second end of linkage is normally positioned lower than said first end of linkage thereby positioning said tee at said ball exit;
said projection system comprising a projector located adjacent said flooring system and a projection screen opposite said tee area;
a computer control system comprising a projector control module, a ball trajectory module, a ball feed system control module, and a game button response module;
said projector control module disposed within said computer control system comprising an interface for said projector, control software and hardware, and at least one wire connecting said projector and said projector control module for electronic communication therebetween;
said ball trajectory measuring module comprising an interface disposed within said computer control system in electronic communication with a ball trajectory system;
said ball trajectory system comprising a plurality of ball hit detectors located within each of said green tees, green side tees, fairway approach shot tees, and said tee shot tees, and a sensing grid detector located opposite said tee area substantially adjacent said projection screen;
said game button response module, electronically connected to said computer control system, comprising a course select button, a number of putts taken button, and a penalty stroke button.